Nick Jr Kids
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Max and Ruby, and more kid shows combine, what do you get? Nick Jr Kids! Dora, Kai Lan, Boots, Rintoo, and Tolee find a portal which leads them to other show worlds!
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

"Ni Hao, everyone! Today is the day that Dora the Explorer comes over for a whole week! I'm so excited!" Kai Lan smiles as she meets with her best friends.

"Is Boots really another monkey?" Hoho asks.

"He sure is!" Kai Lan answers.

"Yay!" Hoho jumps around excited.

"It's gonna be great to see Dora and her friends!" Tolee adds.

"Hey Kai Lan, where's Rintoo?" Hoho asks.

"I'm not sure, Hoho. But... let's find, out why! Rintoo isn't here to see Dora." Kai Lan sings.

"Let's go to his house and see." Tolee says.

They all head to an orange and brown shack with paw prints hanging from the roof. They all see the house in the distance.

"There's Rintoo's house!" Kai Lan points to the shack. "Let's go, go, go!" Kai Lan runs off with her friends.

They walk up to the wooden door, when they hear something.

"Do you hear that?" Tolee whispers.

"A little. Let's listen closely: 聽 (Tīng)" Kai Lan says as she leans her ear up to the door. They all then start hearing snoring.

"Awww, that's so cute. Rintoo's sleeping like a baby." Tolee smiles.

"We should wake him, but I don't want to wake him so suddenly from his sleep. He sounds like he's dreaming." Hoho says.

Kai Lan thinks. "How could we wake him up peacefully?"

"I know. How about we wake him up the same way you wake up the sun, Kai Lan?" Tolee asks.

"Great idea, Tolee. Quietly, let's sneak over to Rintoo and tickle him to wake him up." Kai Lan says. They sneak in, and see Rintoo, curled up in his bed.

"On three, let's wake him up." Kai Lan says to her friends.

"Kai Lan, can we say it in Chinese?" Hoho asks.

"Great idea, Hoho. To have us tickle Rintoo, count with us to three. 一，二，三 (Yī, èr, sān)" They all start to tickle him. "Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Rintoo begins to wake up, looking around to his friends. "What... time is it?" Rintoo asks.

"It's 11:55." Kai Lan answers.

"Five minutes to Twelve?! I overslept! I've got to get ready!" Rintoo jumps out of bed and gets ready. "I'll be over as soon as I can!"

"Alright, be quick, Rintoo!" Tolee calls to him as they leave.

"Quick? Hah, I can be quick!" Rintoo dashes to get ready, as Kai Lan and her friends wait outside.

Rintoo rushes to the bathroom and pulls his toothbrush out, rapidly brushing his teeth. He's done in seconds flat. He takes a second to smile to the mirror before he heads to the shower and turns the water to perfect temperature with one turn. The water sprays him and he grabs the shampoo, squishing the right about and putting it on. He washes it out faster and washes the rest of his fur in rapid time. He jumps out of the shower and onto a towel, throwing it up into the air. Rintoo then does a back flip into the air, drying his whole body while the towel is in the air. He comes back down to the ground and holds out his hands, towel landing right in his paws. He curls it up into a ball and tosses it into his Dirty Bin across the room. He rushes out to his friends outside.

"Done!" He announces.

"What's the time, Kai Lan?" Hoho asks.

"Three Minutes... looks like a new record!" Kai Lan smiles.

"Awesome! I knew I could get ready fast!" Rintoo laughs.

"And here she comes, a few minutes early!" Lulu descends from above and sees the car pull up.

"Hola, Kai Lan!" Dora steps out of the car.

"Buenas tardes!" Boots steps out afterwards.

"大家下午好！" Hoho greets boots.

"Hello, everyone!" Rintoo greets everyone.

"Hey, I'm Benny the Bull!" Benny shakes hands with Rintoo.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Tolee." Tolee says.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm Ye Ye. I'm glad my granddaughter will be playing with you." Ye Ye walks in. "I have a lot to do, so I must get going. You kids have fun!"

"We will, Ye Ye." Kai Lan waves as he walks away.

"But... that's just it. What are we doing to do?" Dora asks.

"Uh... Rhino Rump?" Lulu suggests.

"We don't have enough balloons for everyone." Kai Lan says.

"How about some nice, classic Tag? We all know how to play it, right?" Boots suggests.

"Yes, we do." Everyone replies.

"Alright, who will be It?" Isa the iguana asks.

"I will!" Hoho says.

"Alright Hoho, try to catch us!" Everyone runs off.

"Who to get?" Hoho thinks. "I got it."

"Ha ha, there's no way Hoho can catch me. I'm the fastest!" Rintoo dashes off.

"Don't be so sure!" Hoho jumps from the trees onto Rintoo.

"Tag!" Hoho tags Rintoo.

"Whoa! That was cool! Alright, you got me!" Rintoo is It now.

"Alright, who shall I get next?" Rintoo asks. "Boots, I'm coming for you!" Rintoo spots Boots. Boots sees an obstacle and jumps over it. Rintoo not noticing, trips and tumbles.

"Rintoo! Are you okay?" Kai Lan asks.

"I'm fine. I think... I fell on something." Rintoo tries pulling at it, but it won't come out.

"Come on, help everyone!" Kai Lan, Dora, and their friends help pull it out. "拉! (Lā)"

They pull it out, and they see the shiny quarter circle piece.

"What is it?" Tolee asks.

"What could it be?" Isa the Iguana asks.

"It must be a piece to a machine of some kind." Tico the Squirrel scratches his head.

"Hey look, here's another piece!" Hoho finds a piece.

"And another one!" Benny The Bull picks up a piece.

"This must be the last part." Lulu picks up the forth piece.

"They fit together in a circle!" Boots notices.

"They do! But... what will it do when it's put together?" Rintoo asks.

"We'll just have to find out." Dora and Kai Lan put it together with the help of their friends.

"It has a lever. What will it do if I..." Tolee pulls down the lever, and a swirling wall appears.

"No way! It's a portal!" Rintoo laughs. "I looove portals!"

"What's on the other side?" Backpack asks.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right about this..." Kai Lan replies.

Suddenly, a slender figure appears from behind.

"Swiper no..." Dora tries to warn, but...

"You're too late!" The clever orange fox with a blue bandanna and gloves laughs. "No way of knowing until you find out!" Swiper pushes Kai Lan and Dora in, along with himself.

"Kai Lan, wait!" Rintoo jumps in after her.

"Rintoo, think before you act! Don't go in there alone!" Tolee runs in after Rintoo.

"Dora, come back!" Boots does as well.

"So long, suckers!" After Swiper run in, the portal closes. The portal falls to pieces, and they can't put it back together again.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Isa asks.

"We just hope they can come back." Benny says.

"Waiting? Oh how I hate waiting!" Hoho impatiently replies, as always.

* * *

><p>Where will this portal take them? Find out next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Steve's House

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world.

"Hey look, a piece. I think I'll take this." Swiper laughs.

"Swiper no swiping!" Dora replies.

"You're too late." Swiper runs off.

"We have to get it back!" Tolee replies.

"Where... are we?" Kai Lan asks.

"We must be in..." Rintoo runs over to a sign and reads it. "...Steve's House?"

"We're at Steve's House... this is unbelievable!" Dora notices the house. "We're in Blues Clue's World! It was a world portal!"

"So we're miles and miles away from our homes? There's no going back?" Tolee asks.

"I guess the only way is forward." Boots replies.

Suddenly, a red bike falls from the sky. " Hey my bike!" Rintoo remembers.

"Were did that come from?" Kai Lan asks.

"I think our friends who stayed behind put it in the portal." Rintoo says.

"Does that mean...!" As Kai Lan was about to say it, her roller-skates clonk her on the head from above. "Yes, it does!"

"¡Vamos! We have to catch Swiper, Boots!" Dora pulls out her double seat bike and Boots hops on.

"I found my Roller Blades!" Tolee finds his as well.

"Alright, let's get that portal piece back and head home!" Kai Lan leads and the others follow.

They try to chase down Swiper, but they can't seem to find him.

"He's gone! We lost him." Tolee says.

Then, a man in a green shirt walks up.

"Dora, Kai Lan! It's so glad to see you two. It's a surprise to see you all." The man says.

"Bou, bou, bou!" A blue dog appears from behind him.

"It's Steve!" Dora notices.

"And little Blue!" Rintoo pets the dog.

"You both look troubled. Is there anything you need help with?" Steve asks.

"Well, we actually did. You see, we fell in this mystic portal that we found, and that's how we ended up here." Boots starts to explain.

Steve listens to the story.

"Swiper came with us, and now he ran off with a piece of the portal. Can you please help us find him?" Kai Lan asks.

"Why of course, Kai Lan. We'll find that clever fox again... by looking for clues!" Steve pulls out a magnifying glass and does a 'follow me' motion. "He probably went inside."

They continue to look for him, searching the house.

"A paw print! A paw print!" Hoho finds a paw on the couch.

"Great work, Hoho! You found a clue! He must have gone... this way!" Steve points in a direction, and everyone follows.

As they walk, Rintoo hums a song. Blue turns to Rintoo, interested.

"Do you like my humming?" Rintoo asks.

Blue nods.

"Do you like singing? Would you like to hear my singing?"

Blue nods again.

Rintoo starts the beat on his knee.

_Yo listen up here's a story_  
><em>About a little guy that lives in a blue world<em>  
><em>And all day and all night and everything he sees<em>  
><em>Is just blue like him inside and outside<em>  
><em>Blue is his house with a blue little window<em>  
><em>And a blue corvette<em>  
><em>And everything is blue for him and himself<em>  
><em>And everybody around<em>  
><em>'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to...<em>

"Rintoo, are you even..." Tolee turns around when he hears him singing.

Rintoo ignores, and continues to sing. Blue starts to dance to the beat.

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_  
><em>da ba dee da ba die<em>  
><em>da ba dee da ba die<em>  
><em>da ba dee da ba die<em>  
><em>da ba dee da ba die<em>  
><em>da ba dee da ba die<em>  
><em>da ba dee da ba die!<em>

"Rintoo! Remember what happened last time you didn't pay attention?" Tolee scolds. "I don't want you to act like the way you did on the Labybug Festival!"

"Sorry, Tolee." Rintoo stops singing, and Blue stops dancing.

"Don't be so hard on him, Tolee. He's just trying to make the best of things." Kai Lan replies.

"Look, another clue!" Dora points to the print left behind.

"Good work. We should be getting close." Steve points in the next direction. "Hmm, so he did leave the house."

"I just... want to go home." Tolee replies.

"We can't let this bring us down, Tolee." Kai Lan replies.

"See it as a new adventure, to explore as much as you want! It's so exciting I want to roar!" Rintoo does his signature Tiger Roar.

"Everyone! I found another one!" Boots points to the paw print.

"He shouldn't be far now..." As Steve says that, he bumps into something. "Oh, there he is!"

Swiper gasps. "You'll never take me!" He rides off on a scooter.

"After him!" Tolee puts on his Roller Blades and rides off to catch him. Everyone else follows.

"You can't get me! I'm too fast!" Swiper turns around and over their heads off of a ramp he found. He rides back in the house and makes a mess of things inside.

"Uh oh. That's not good." Steve runs in to try to catch him.

"Kai Lan! Guard the backdoor! I got this clever fox right where I want him..." Tolee skates to the front door.

"The windows! The windows!" Hoho points.

"I got one covered." Rintoo is in place.

"So am I." Boots says.

"I got the last one!" Hoho guards it.

"What? No, let me out! Let me go!" Swiper notices that he's trapped, and tries to get past Tolee to escape, but he guards the door too well for Swiper. With motion, Tolee grabs Swiper's fur.

"Oh, man!" Swiper snaps his finger in defeat.

"Alright, all of the pieces are here. Let's go home." Tolee grabs the piece from Swiper. Everyone else shows up and they put the pieces together. They pull the lever, and the portal turns on.

"Thank you for helping us, Steve!" Kai Lan waves.

"Sorry about the mess!" Rintoo adds.

"Don't worry about it! With the help of my friends, we'll fix this in no time! Goodbye!" Steve waves goodbye as they step in.

"Not with out me, you won't!" After they all step in, Swiper steps in after them and the portal once again closes.


	3. Chapter 3: BunnyVille

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world.

"What? Another different world?" Tolee exclaims in frustration "该死！! (Gāisǐ!)

"Well, where are we this time?" Rintoo asks.

"Wait a minute..." Dora takes a closer look around. "Big city? Modern lives? Bunny people? I know where we are!" Dora realizes.

"Where?" Hoho asks.

"We're in BunnyVille, AKA, Max and Ruby's world!" Boots answers.

Suddenly, they hear a little girl scream. "Swiper, no Swiping!"

"You're too late. I already got it." Swiper laughs. "Maybe if you say please."

"Please?" Ruby begs.

"Well, if you put it that way... nope! I just wanted to see you beg!" Swiper laughs even harder.

"Give back!" A little boy yells.

"Oh come on, you're bunnies! You can chase after me, right? You can beat a tortoise! Then again, I'm not a turtle!" Swiper takes a red stuffed elephant and a basket of food up a building.

"No, come back down here!" The bunny girl tries to jump up, but she can't reach him. "Oh no. Max, what are we going to do? I can't make dinner without ingredients, and that was the rest of my Bunny Money. What to do, what to do?" The girl begins to panic.

"Looks like you need a little help, Ruby." Dora walks up to her.

"...Dora?" Ruby turns to see her long-distance friend. She squeals at her sight. "It's been so long since we met up like this! I thought you have forgotten all about us here in this little town!" Ruby smiles.

"How could we forget? You two are certainly something special." Boots greets Max.

"Oh hey, is that the new girl? Uhh... what's your name again... Kai Lan?" Ruby sees the Chinese Girl.

"That's me, Ni Hao!" Kai Lan greets.

"Ruby?" Max tugs on her dress.

"Not now, Max. I'm greeting someone." Ruby ignores Max.

"I've heard a lot from you, Kai Lan." Ruby says. "You're really getting up there with the big leagues. Max and I used to, but now we kind of faded out."

"Don't give up, Ruby. I know that one day you'll return to your glory. I mean, you've been going on for 10 years, and counting!" Dora smiles.

"You're right. Who knows? We might get a Sixth Season if we're lucky!" Ruby cheers up.

"Exactly, since the fact that you are very lucky!" Boots says.

"Ruby?" Max tugs again.

"Max, we're having a nice conversation. I'll only be a minute." Ruby continues to talk.

Max just lets out a sigh.

"Really? You think I'm lucky?" Ruby asks.

"Have you seen the stuff you have pulled off? You have a lot of it." Kai Lan replies.

"Swiper." Max pouts.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Rintoo sits down next to Max.

"Up." Max points to the top of the building.

"Why do you want to go up there?" Rintoo asks.

"Swiper no swiping." Max replies.

"Swiper's up there?" Rintoo asks. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Max just gives him a look.

"Oh, you can only speak a few words at a time, eh?" Rintoo asks.

Max nods.

"And no one will listen to you?" Rintoo asks.

Max shakes.

"Well, I'll listen to you. I'll help you get your stuff back. Let's ditch these girls and get it ourselves." Rintoo says.

Max leaps into action. He points to the door at the bottom of the Building.

"Alright, first floor, here we come." Rintoo and Max sneak by.

"How about that time with the Baton Twirling? You landed that perfectly!" Dora says.

"Or the time you saw the Northern Lights! That rarely happens to anyone!" Boots adds.

"I guess... when I caught that ball and saved the cake in the Garden Party was pretty lucky. I didn't even have a baseball glove on, and it didn't hurt my hand!" Ruby reminisces.

"Up we go!" Rintoo and Max climb the stairs to the building, up and higher. Every step they leap over, clearing floors quickly. The wind passes their face as they rush up every floor with ease. Max gets tired and slows down, while Rintoo keeps on running. That is until he noticed that Max stopped running.

"Don't worry, I can carry you to the top!" Rintoo picks up the bunny boy and starts to run, but only makes it up one floor before getting tired himself. "Or maybe not."

Max points to an elevator.

"Uh, there was an elevator the whole time? What were we thinking?" Rintoo facepalms.

They step in and take off.

"Hey, um, Kai Lan?" Tolee asks.

"Yes, Tolee?" Kai Lan asks.

"Has anyone seen Max or Rintoo?" Tolee looks around.

"Huh? Where did he go? Little brothers..." Ruby says.

"Do you see Max and Rintoo?" Kai Lan asks the audience. "If you see Max and Rintoo, say 那邊! (Nà biān!)"

They look around, and in the background, you can see Max and Rintoo on the top floor.

"那邊! (Nà biān!)"

"There they are!" Kai Lan points.

"All... the way... up there?" Ruby gasps to see Max up that high. "If he falls, he could get really hurt!"

"I see you now, Swiper!" Rintoo and Max pursue the fox to get back the items.

"Catch me if you're daring enough!" Swiper jumps off the building. Max tries to grab him, but is merely a few inches away when he falls off.

"Down the levels we go, Max!" Rintoo and Max head back to the elevator. Max stops before getting in. "What's wrong?"

"Stairs." Max points.

"He's probably not going to go all the way down! Max, you're a genius!" Rintoo gets out of the elevator before it moves and they run down the stairs. "Going down is much easier than going up! Grab on!" Rintoo gestures for Max to climb on his back again. Max does so, and he grinds down the floors on the guardrail.

"Swiper no Swiping!" Max points to Swiper on a floor marked '15'. When Max exclaims and points, Swiper speeds up his running.

"He's on floor 15, huh? Well we're gonna have to make a visit!" Rintoo jumps off the guardrail right on Floor 15, and Rintoo beside Max proceed on foot with Max back on the ground.

"I-Incredible! Dora never did daredevil moves like that!" Swiper stutters at the sight of the dynamic duo. He continues to sprint, passing Office Desks with busy bunnies working.

"Watch it!" One of them hollers out.

"It was a nice try, but it got you nowhere. So long, suckers!" Swiper opens a window and jumps out.

"Throw me." Rintoo says.

Max blinks at Rintoo in confusion.

"Toss me out the window!" Rintoo repeats.

Max knows he isn't strong enough, but he has a plan. He pulls out his Firetruck and Ambulance, and puts them on Rintoo's feet. Max pushes him, and Rintoo rides on the them like Roller Skates.

"Yes! I loooove... whatever I'm doing right now!" Rintoo jumps out after him, and tackles him. They both fall when suddenly, a truck full of pillows drives up.

"Old yet ridiculous cliches, you gotta love 'em." Swiper tries to escape, but Rintoo grabs him and takes the food basket and the toy elephant away from Swiper.

"We beat you again, Swiper." Rintoo mocks.

"You would think so." Swiper pulls out a piece of the time machine, and pries away from Rintoo's grasp. He runs off, and Rintoo doesn't have enough energy to give chase anymore.

The others run over to Max and Rintoo, who are out of energy.

"You did it! Thank you both so much!" Ruby hugs them both.

"Not completely." Rintoo adds.

"Huh? You got both of our things." Ruby looks to see what he missed.

"The... piece..." Rintoo pants.

"Swiper still has the piece?" Tolee asks.

"Piece?" Max is also confused.

"Well, you can explain it when we get back to our house. You two look exhausted." Ruby says.

"What?" Rintoo asks.

"Oh, uh... Exhausted means, very, very tired. You both look like you used up a lot of energy." Ruby explains. "Don't worry, I have to explain new words to Max all the time. I'm used to it. I kind of like doing it."

"That sounds..." Rintoo continues to pant.

"Nice." Max finishes.

They all head to Max and Ruby's house, and Ruby makes tea for everyone.

"Do you two feel refreshed again? It's so nice to relax after getting so tired." Ruby asks as she gives everyone a Tea Cup and puts the retrieved food basket on the table.

Max nods.

"We sure do. I feel great!" Rintoo says.

"Alright, now what's with this 'piece' business?" Ruby asks as she sits down.

"Oh well, I bet you're wondering how we got here, right?" Dora asks.

"That did ponder me... oh, pondering means thinking." Ruby explains.

"Well, we actually came here in a portal. It was an old rusty, ancient machine that apparently let you go to other worlds." Kai Lan explains.

"I see. Does this thing, break apart somehow?" Ruby asks.

"Yes. Every time it's used, it falls to pieces. We have most of the pieces but one. Every time we go to another world, while we're still dizzy, he takes a piece away from us." Tolee continues the explanation.

"And it won't work unless all pieces are connected, right?" Ruby asks.

Everyone nods.

"Alright, let's make this even. Since you helped us get our things back, we'll help you get out of here." Ruby suggests.

"You would do that for us?" Boots asks.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Ruby smiles.

"Friends!" Max agrees.

Suddenly, shuffling can be heard upstairs.

"He can't be..." Ruby and her little brother, Max rush to their rooms. Everyone else follows. When Ruby reaches her room, the orange fox himself has his hand deep into Ruby's Jewelry Box.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Swiper says nervously.

Max takes offence to that.

Ruby grabs her Jewelry Box, but Swiper won't let go.

"No! This... means... you!" Ruby tugs and tugs until Swiper finally lets go and tumbles out of Ruby's Room.

"I'm not sticking around here!" Swiper jumps out a window and out the two-story building.

"After him, after him!" Hoho exclaims.

"Max, get your Pedal Powered Go-Cart! I'll take my Roller Skates!" Max and Ruby split up.

Ruby heads out the front door and sees Swiper. Max appears from the Garage and surprises Swiper.

"Catch me if you can!" Swiper rides away on his Scooter into the street. He barely dodges cars coming from the opposite direction as the cars honk their horns in anger.

"We're not going into the street, are we?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, we are!" Rintoo nudges Ruby into the street and Rintoo follows. Everyone else joins in either in the street or on either side of the sidewalk.

"This isn't saaaaaaafe!" Ruby screams as she tries to dodge the opposing cars. Suddenly, she hears the faint voice of Kai Lan.

"Jump! It's safer in this side!" Kai Lan signals from the side of traffic.

Max jumps over fine, but when Ruby goes to jump over, she turns in front of her to see the back of a dump truck with it's back down. She jumps off it like a ramp and back down with her wheels on the ground. She looks around to see that she made it to the other side.

"See? What did we tell you? You are the luckiest bunny alive!" Dora gestures to what just happened.

"I... guess I am." Ruby says, not being able to explain it either.

"There he is!" Rintoo sees Swiper. "I almost got him!" Rintoo goes to grab him, but Swiper suddenly turns, and Rintoo runs into a wall. "or maybe not."

"I'm too fast for you!" Swiper laughs as he turns on a neighborhood street.

"Look out!" A car drives into Swiper and hits him. Swiper gets dizzy and falls over.

"Oh my! I didn't mean to hit you, sir!" An elderly gray bunny apologizes. She tries to get him back up on his feet, but he's too dizzy to stand, and falls down again.

"Don't forget to drink your soup!" Swiper rambles, as he sees stars.

"Grandma? You stopped him?" Max and Ruby drive up to see their Grandma.

"Stopped who?" Grandma asks.

"That fox you hit, he stole something from our friends." Ruby explains.

"He was a robber?" Grandma asks.

"Bad fox!" Max glares at Swiper, laying on the ground in a daze.

"Well, it's not so bad, I guess. He's just dizzy. He'll just be woozy for a few minutes." Grandma says.

"That's all the time we need, Grandma!" Ruby searches the fox and finds the lever piece.

"謝謝 (Xièxiè), Max and Ruby!" Kai Lan thanks them as they all gather to put the pieces together.

"Would you like to do the honors, Max?" Boots asks. Max smiles and pulls the lever. The portal opens and off they go.

"It's been so nice to have you over. Even if we were doing dangerous things, which I don't promote. I still had a good time." Ruby says.

"¡Adiós!" Dora waves goodbye.

"Oh, if only they could stay longer..." Ruby sighs.

They both back up, when they bump into something. Swiper is awake again!

"Oh, you sure can join them!" Swiper grabs them both and tosses them into the portal. They both scream as they fall.

"My babies!" Grandma gasps.

"No one will ever believe you." Swiper laughs as he steps into the portal and the portal disappears.

"Max... Ruby..." Grandma gets on her knees and prays. "Please be safe."


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure Bay

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world.

"We're not getting home so easily, are we?" Tolee asks.

"Dude, relax. At least it looks mostly normal. Humans walking around, no gimmicks, and..." Rintoo explains when suddenly, the two bunnies fall on him.

"What? Where are we? What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Well, for one you're sitting on Rintoo's head." Kai Lan explains.

"Oh! Sorry." Ruby gets off and pulls Max off after.

"Whoa, head rush." Rintoo says.

"For where we are, I don't know." Tolee answers.

"We do know one thing for sure, we're definitely not home." Kai Lan answers.

"You're in Adventure Bay." A dog drives up in a police car.

"Puppy!" Max says.

"Okay, this just got weird. A talking dog, driving a police car. I must have hit my head." Tolee believes he's dreaming.

"Except, that we all can see him." Rintoo adds.

"I'm as real as ever. My name is Chase, and I have a team called PAW Patrol. We..." Chase explains, but Kai Lan finishes.

"You protect this city from emergencies." Kai Lan finishes.

"How did you... know that?" Chase asks.

"Kai Lan and I think we know what's going on here. Our worlds must somehow be connected, which is why we ran into Blues Blues, and Max and Ruby. We're going to worlds that we know or worlds that we might know." Rintoo explains.

"Wait a minute! Did you fall through a portal to get here?" Chase asks.

"That's right. How did you know that?" Ruby asks.

"Because I might have your answer. Follow me." Chase gets back in his car and drives away.

"Alright, let's follow him with our gear! Let's go, go, go!" Kai Lan follows him and everyone else goes where Kai Lan goes. They eventually see a giant tower.

"This is PAW Tower. We are here when we wait for calls of danger." Chase gets out and steps into an elevator. "Hop in."

"Okay, I will." Rintoo gets in and starts jumping up and down. Everyone laughs.

"I was just kidding, Rintoo." Chase says.

"Awesome! You know my name?" Rintoo asks.

"Why, sure I do. I'll explain everything when we reach the Control Center." Chase and the others reach the top, and they see the high-tech gear his team has.

"Ryder, get the computer set up. I need to find a file." Chase asks.

"Sure thing, Chase." Ryder gets into the seat near the computer. "What file?"

"AAPM 1." Chase answers.

"Ancient Artifact Portal Machine file 1 uploading..." Ryder types at the computer and the file shows up.

"Thank you. And while you're out, send the rest of the team to search for these pieces of cracked marble stone. Use this scanner to find the parts." Chase adds.

"Artifact Portal Machine?" Ruby asks.

"What's an Artifact?" Rintoo asks.

"Glad you asked, Rintoo. An artifact is something that came from a long time ago. It could have come from the Knight Ages, or the Roman Ages, or even the Renaissance Ages." Ruby explains. "So basically, it's something special from long ago."

"That's right, Ruby. What you have found is a machine that takes you to linked worlds." Chase explains. "It does it randomly, and can't be predicted where it will go next. Thankfully, I used to have this machine once. I am now able to track where it went after it's made its departure, but not before. I know all of you, because I used this machine to see what your worlds look like. Soon, I started to see familiar faces show up on the monitor again. I first noticed Dora and Boots, and then I noticed Max and Ruby, and soon the machine was picking up you fou..." Chase pauses. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be a monkey friend, too? What was his name, Hoot Oh?"

"Hoho?" Kai Lan corrects.

"That's the one." Chase nods.

"He didn't fall in with us. He's still back in his world." Tolee explains.

"I see. Well, another thing that the portal does is it has a major flaw: it seems to fall apart after every use. Since I tracked the portal parts, I was able to see where you were going to land and where the parts would scatter. I'm sending my crew out there now to retrieve the parts for you." Chase explains.

"Oh, thank you!" Dora thanks.

"It will only take a few minutes." Chase says.

"We can wait for that long. We can have a chat in that time.

"Drink?" Max asks.

"No problem." Chase gets him a drink and comes back.

"How are you linked somehow?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it turns out I come down a far line of Blue." Chase says.

"No way!" Max spits out his drink in surprise.

"Max, obviously used cliches are not funny." Ruby replies.

They continue to talk as the other members of PAW Patrol search for the parts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Swiper is hiding in their base. "Dang it, where could those parts be? And where did my left glove go?"<p>

While he's looking for the parts, he suddenly gets a phone call.

"Yes?" Swiper picks up.

"Listen closely. Evacuate the area immediately. I have been doing some work on this server for a few hours now, and I'm all ready." A mysterious man on the other side replies. The other side has a large amount of static, making it a little hard to understand.

"That voice... it can't be..." Swiper notices the voice.

"I don't have precious time to explain anything. Get out of here, now. Come on." The mysterious voice orders him.

"Wait, can't I..." Swiper tries to start a conversation, but the mysterious man won't allow it.

**"COME ON!"** The stranger screams into the phone, almost blowing out Swiper's ear drum.

"Alright." Swiper agrees. The phone hangs up, and Swiper sprints out of the tower.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised it's such a slow day." Chase says, looking at the monitor in surprise.<p>

"Well, now you can relax." Ryder sits Chase down on a pillow.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right. I can feel it." Ruby says.

"Is it the feeling you get when Max is being a bother?" Kai Lan asks.

"No, more like he's_ in_ trouble..." Ruby says.

"Well, he's right here, and he's being a very good brother. Maybe you just don't want to relax." Rintoo replies.

"I'm serious, guys. I have a bad feeling..." Ruby says.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

"We got trouble!" Chase gets up and calls the other members. They all gather to the center to see what the emergency is.

"What's the trouble, Ryder?" Chase asks.

"Uh... hang on. The technology isn't working right. Okay, there." Ryder fixes it and it pinpoints the destination of the danger. It pinpoints PAW Tower.

"What? We're the trouble?" Chase asks.

Then it happened. The lights power out, the elevator shuts down, and the windows activate to Lock Down. The only thing remaining on is the Computer Screen, which the keypad has been locked.

Just then, the other members come back. However, they can't get in. "What's going on, Ryder?" They call from the bottom of the tower.

"Someone is hacking into our..." Before Ryder can finish, the computer screen shows a screen of a black fox, with a dark red tip on the edge of it's tail, and bright red eyes. He blends in like the night, with the eyes being the only thing that sticks out.

"That does it! He's a freaking nerd!" The stranger smiles. He laughs. "Yeah, I think I'm better than Chuck Swirsky!" The stranger continues to ramble. "Freaking liberal!" The hacker begins to manically laugh, to the point where he starts coughing. "Oh, goodness!"

"Who are you? Why did you take over PAW Tower?" Chase tries to get answers, but gets nowhere when his sentences don't even make any sense!

"Here we go, yeah!" The strange hacker picks up an empty soda can. "Catch the wave!" He tosses the can at the screen and starts laughing like he's heard the best joke ever, followed by him imitating floating in space. He holds his arms out and pretends he doesn't have any gravity underneath him.

"Whoever this is, he's completely mad!" Ruby gasps.

"Your love is fading!" The mysterious man screams, trying his best to keep his cool without bursting into laughter.

"What... am I watching?" Kai Lan says in fear.

Despite his efforts, the man laughs even louder. He then starts to hum different songs. First starting with Dora the Explorer theme, then Ni Hao Kai Lan.

"I can't..." Rintoo can't find the words to say.

"I can still see the X." The stranger says. He then continues to hum, now to Max and Ruby's theme.

"Stop!" Max yells, terrified.

The mysterious man then begins to scream off the top of his lungs. "**My files!**" He then starts to go crazy and slam his arms, along with his body against the walls around him.

"Why, just... why?" Tolee asks, also terrified.

He then starts laughing again, and sits to the center once more. "Oh, I just made a giant masterpiece for all the greatest world newspaper nerds!"

"Calm down, everyone. We have to get the system back." Ryder tries to calm everyone down as Chase continues to try to get answers.

"Who are you? Why do you lock us up here?" Chase asks.

The dark fox then pulls out one single blue glove. "My brother is wearing the other one... it's dirty!"

"Wait, that made a little sense!" Chase pulls out a notepad and writes that down, saying it out loud as he writes. "Blue glove: my brother is wearing the other one..."

"I'm going to put my flag up!" The fox laughs.

"What is Chase doing?" Ruby asks Kai Lan.

"Taking notes. I think he just got a clue." Kai Lan answers.

The screen then transitions to a dog wearing a police officer outfit, similar to Chase's.

"They're gonna put me in the doghouse this time!" The stranger says in a dog-impersonating voice.

"Prepare for punishment!" The mysterious fox spanks the dog.

"Don't do it! Stooooooop!" The intruder yells in his dog voice.

After that, the computer screen turns off, and the power stays off.

"What do we do now? The power is out!" Boots asks.

"We have to get to the Power Core and replace something. It looks like we blew a fuse or something else." Chase pushes a button on his hat, which activates his flashlight mode.

"You're all going to need some flashlights as well. Good thing we have spares, just in case of emergency." Ryder adds.

"Alright, let's go, go, go!" Kai Lan grabs a flashlight and follows Chase. Everyone else does as well.

"Hey, with us sneaking around, it reminds me of a James Bond movie. In fact, I think I feel a song coming on..." Rintoo says.

"Spies." Max listens to his song.

He taps to a beat and starts off whisper singing and gets louder as he sings.

_This is the end_  
><em>Hold your breath and count to ten<em>  
><em>Feel the earth move and then<em>  
><em>Hear my heart burst again<em>

_For this is the end_  
><em>I've drowned and dreamt this moment<em>  
><em>So overdue I owe them<em>  
><em>Swept away, I'm stolen<em>

"Are you singing again?" Tolee turns around.

_With PAW Patrol!_  
><em>When it crumbles<em>  
><em>We will stand tall<em>  
><em> Or face it all...<em>

"Will you two be quiet! You don't know what you could wake up." Tolee stops the singing again.

"I don't think there is anything down here, Tolee." Dora says.

* * *

><p>"That was nuts. Why would he do such a thing like that?" Swiper asks himself.<p>

He gets another phone call. It's from the mystery fox again.

"Why did you..." Swiper tries asking, but he won't answer.

"You don't have much time. It's your turn, now. They are going to turn the power back on, and I want you to stop them." The stranger commands.

"How? And..." Swiper has so many questions that won't be answered.

"You're a fox for Pete's Sake! You're clever enough to think of something. But just because you are so senseless, I'll give you a hint: **Set Up Traps!**" The stranger yells.

"I will. You better call me back and tell me what's going on with you and me." Swiper says.

"I won't call you back." The stranger murmurs.

"Call me back!" Swiper heard that. The stranger hangs up and Swiper gets in position.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, right?" Rintoo asks.<p>

"We get there, when we get there. You've asked that five times, and it's only been five minutes!" Chase answers.

"Sorry, this is just a little..." Rintoo gets his sentence cut off when he gets stuck in the old 'Rope Around Leg' trick.

"A Rope Around Leg trick? That is so old school. Someone that old school would have to be..." Ruby thinks.

"Swiper!" Boots blurts out.

"Oh man! Was it that obvious?" Swiper comes from hiding.

"Run!" Kai Lan jumps when Swiper shows up behind her.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Swiper gives chase.

"We're almost there!" Tolee says.

They see the Power Core room, but the door is finally being locked down. The door starts to close down.

"No! We've got to make it!" Ruby slides under the door and reaches for a hat, but realizes that he doesn't have one.

"Alright! Doing it Ruby-ana Jones style!" Rintoo laughs. The door closes, and Kai Lan makes it, too.

"Come on, Swiper! I'm not afraid of you!" Chase turns to face the orange and blue fox.

They look around at the room and sees the bright green core in the center that is now gray and out of power.

"What can we try, it's up to me and you." Kai Lan and Ruby together pull out the back of the console to find wires.

"We'll figure out... what to do." Ruby finishes as they look upon the confusing setup.

"Now, what you need to do is find a circuit chip that is blown out. If it's blown out, it won't be giving off electricity, and probably look broken." Chase explains.

"See anything like that?" Kai Lan asks.

"I think... yes! The top-left circuit chip is broken!" Ruby points to.

"Good. Now what I need you to do is very dangerous. I need you to replace it with the one I put in Kai Lan's pocket." Chase instructs.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Kai Lan says as she pulls out the new chip.

"Yes, except the fact that if you touch the socket itself, it will unleash 5 volts of electricity." Chase says.

"What would that do to us?" Kai Lan asks.

"Probably like Static Shock. Completely harmless." Ruby explains.

"Wait, did I say 5 volts? I meant 5 BILLION volts!" Chase corrects.

"What would happen to us then?" Kai Lan asks.

"If a bolt of lightning is One Billion volts, and it's 5 billion, then it is five times stronger than a strike of lightning. Basically, we could get fried." Ruby gulps.

"That's not good!" Kai Lan panics.

"Listen, Kai Lan. The others are counting on us. We have to get this right." Ruby snaps Kai Lan out of it.

"Alright, we can do this. I know just what to do." Kai Lan calms down.

They slowly plug the broken outlet out, and sparks fly. Kai Lan squeals.

"Don't worry! It didn't hit us! We're good." Ruby calms her down again.

They begin to slowly put it in, and eventually it goes in. When it does, they see a bright green light. The core is once again glowing.

"We did it!" Kai Lan cheers. Ruby high-fives her. The doors open, and the power is back online.

"Chase! Chase! You did it!" Skye cheers.

"I couldn't have done it alone. I had help from these friends of mine." Chase introduces them all. "Say hello to: Kai Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Dora, Boots, Ruby, and her little brother, Max."

"Hello." Everyone greets them.

"It's been well working with you all. It's time to get you guys in. I'm sure you won't be able to get back home right away, but I know you will eventually." Chase says. They get the pieces together and start the machine up.

"It's been nice meeting you, Chase." Rintoo salutes.

They are about to walk in, but Chase stops them.

"Wait! I've been thinking. You kids all by yourself can be quite treacherous. I think you'll need a guide." Chase says.

"What do you mean?" Dora asks.

"I will follow you into the unknown, and be your guide." Chase says.

"What? What about PAW Patrol?" Boots asks.

"I've been babying them for too long. I've been calling the shots ever since. And it's time to give them a true test. What will you do without me to help you? I can't be there forever, holding all of your paws. There will be a time where I must leave for whatever reason. And I want PAW Patrol to keep on completing their duties for generations to come. PAW Patrol, this will be your final test to prove your strength. I need you to take care of any emergencies when I'm gone, and don't panic. I believe you are all ready. Good luck." Chase steps into the portal and everyone else follows.

"Not without me!" Swiper jumps in once again as the portal closes.

"Well, you heard him. It's time to get you all ready." Ryder gets them ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Crop Field

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world.

"Alright, where are we now?" Rintoo looks around excited.

"I don't know." Dora says. "It must a more modern world."

"It is. This is Peter Rabbit." Kai Lan explains.

"There's rabbits here? At least I have something to talk about." Ruby says.

"I think... they might be wild bunnies here." Tolee adds.

Then, they saw a brown rabbit with a blue jacket and a satchel.

"Well, hey there. You must be new here. I'm Peter. And these are my friends, Benjamin and Lily." Peter introduces himself. When he recognizes their faces, he gasps.

"Hey, I heard all about you guys!" The white bunny with a pink shirt and a red blouse smiles. "It's the Portal Kids!"

"I was just about to say the same thing." Peter laughs.

"The what?" Chase asks.

"The Portal Kids. You didn't know you made history? You went to Steve's House, which was Mr. McGregor's friend!" Benjamin tells them.

"Who's Mr. McGrennie?" Hoho asks, getting his name wrong.

"He said Mr. MeGregor, Hoho." Boots corrects.

"He's the farmer around here. You don't want to be caught by him." Lily warns.

"Heed Peter's Warning." Benjamin says.

"Alright everyone, listen up to Peter. 聽 (Tīng)" Kai Lan suggests to listen.

"As long as Mr. McGregor doesn't see you, and you hide somewhere safe when he comes, he won't take you away." Peter says.

"What happens if he catches you?" Dora asks.

"Nobody knows. They usually don't show up again." Peter says in a serious tone.

This makes everyone gasp.

"Don't worry, Peter Rabbit here will protect us." Rintoo stops the fear.

"Yeah. I will." Peter says, hesitant.

"You know dude, I like your style. I don't know you well, but I can see in your eyes. If I look close enough, I can see the kind of kid who isn't afraid of danger. If danger comes his way, you'll say 'hit me with your best shot!'" Rintoo adds.

"You... really think so?" Peter asks.

"No, I don't think so. I know so." Rintoo smirks.

"I appreciate that." Peter lightly hits him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps.

"Hurry up! Find a hiding place!" Peter and everyone scatter. Rintoo runs off to a hiding spot. He tries to hide under a flower pot.

"Sorry, Rintoo. There's only enough for one." Kai Lan says. Rintoo looks for another spot.

"Rintoo, I'm already hiding here." Tolee says.

He continues to look, but every hiding spot is taken.

"Gyaaah!" Rintoo ends up doing a last resort: he throws dirt on himself and tries to hide like a rock.

"Time to tend my crops." Mr. McGregor walks past all of them, not noticing them... until he hits a yellow rock.

"Hmmm?" Mr. McGregor stops and looks down.

"Ow! My stomach!" Rintoo yelps in pain, blowing his cover.

"Oh no. Rintoo." Kai Lan takes a peek to see that he is spotted.

Knowing that he is seen, Rintoo gets up and looks at the big man staring down at him. He gulps.

"Well, look at the time..." Rintoo looks down at his wrist that has no watch on it. "...you better get to tending your crops, and I should get... going!" Rintoo dashes away from the big man, and he pursues.

"Come back here!" McGregor yells.

"I'm the fastest of my friends! You can't catch me! I'm the fastest!" Rintoo brags. McGregor reaches and grabs his long tail.

"Gotcha!" McGregor pulls the tail so that Rintoo pulls towards him.

"What? I'm not the fastest?" Rintoo realizes he got caught.

"I've had enough of these animals. You're coming with me." McGregor drags him away, still holding his tail.

Rintoo grabs the ground, trying to break away. He can't escape his grip. "Kai Lan! Tolee! Hoho! Help me!"

"Rintoo!" Kai Lan tries to save him, but gets stopped by Peter.

"No. Don't be a hero, Kai Lan. You'll only get caught, too." Peter says.

"Help me." Rintoo gives up and starts crying as he gets dragged away. When Mr. McGregor and Rintoo disappear from their sights, everyone comes out of hiding.

"Rintoo is in trouble. We have to go in there and save him." Tolee says.

"Forget about it. I almost got caught, just by simply taking a few of his cabbages. I'm not risking my life for anyone. He's gone." Peter Rabbit replies.

"What? You have to help us, Peter. We can't do it without you." Ruby tries to convince him.

"No means no! A rescue mission is pointless. That kid's gone." Peter turns his back on them and hops away. Lily and Benjamin gasp. They follow after him.

"Peter, you aren't serious, are you?" Lily asks.

"I am. I always make stupid decisions, but not this time. I'm thirteen years old now, and I have to act like one." Peter says tightening his grip. He storms away, not looking back. He can hear the cries of Kai Lan and the comfort of Ruby. The others start talking.

"We should have helped him find a hiding spot." Hoho bows his head in shame.

"Why didn't I let him take my spot?" Boots sighs in regret.

"Rintoo was a very wild and crazy kid, but when it came to being serious, he got to work." Tolee says. "It's not his fault that he got caught. It is a certain person's fault for letting him go." Tolee glances at Peter.

"Gone." Max sits down and sighs.

Peter shakes off the guilt and continues to stomp away.

"Peter, please. Can't you see what's going on?" Lily asks.

"We hardly knew Rintoo for that long, but his best friends did. Rintoo even looked up to you, and you left him when he was in need." Benjamin adds.

"If this is the true you, then I don't want to be friends with a jerk. Remember the words he said to you before you left him." Peter gasps at what she said as Lily returns to the other friends, leaving Peter alone to think.

"Where did I go wrong? I'm only trying to protect them. I'm trying to keep everyone safe." Peter then remembers the words that Rintoo said to him:

_"Don't worry, Peter Rabbit here will protect us." Rintoo stops the fear._

_"Yeah. I will." Peter says, hesitant._

_"You know dude, I like your style. I don't know you well, but I can see in your eyes. If I look close enough, I can see the kind of kid who isn't afraid of danger. If danger comes his way, you'll say 'hit me with your best shot!'" Rintoo adds._

_"You... really think so?" Peter asks._

_"No, I don't think so. I know so." Rintoo smirks._

_"I appreciate that." Peter lightly hits him on the shoulder._

"I really messed up." Peter realizes what he's doing. "Guys! Guys! I know what I must do. If we're going to save Rintoo, we need a plan." Peter Rabbit smiles.

"Y-you're going to help us?" Kai Lan asks.

"I know I was a jerk and all, but I'm here now." Peter replies.

Everyone cheers.

"Alright, here's what we do..." Peter whispers the plan to the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mr. McGregor's Home.<p>

"Make yourself at home." McGregor tosses Rintoo in a chair. "These kids gloves are coming off. I know you can talk. Talk!"

Rintoo keeps his mouth shut.

"Don't play games with me, kid! Who are you?!" McGregor demands answers Rintoo won't give. "Fine, play that way. I'll just have to make you talk."

Mr. McGregor pulls out his Garden Hoe. He raises it above his head, which makes Rintoo scream.

"Okay! Okay! Here I am, I'm talking! What do you want me to say?" Rintoo says in fear.

"Why were you in my Garden?" Mr. McGregor walks to get a book.

"I-I was with my friends. I wasn't going to steal any of your crops! I swear!" Rintoo answers.

McGregor flips through a book. "You're obviously a tiger. You're not a Bengal tiger, since you're not orange..."

He flips forward, backward, and eventually to a certain page and stops on it. "What?" He" gasps and drops the book as it falls to the ground.

He gets really close to him now, eye to eye. "You're a Chinese Tiger? You're not even near China! I know this is right, since this description fits you perfectly!" Mr. McGregor asks.

"Well, I was born in China. To make a long story short, I came to America." Rintoo explains, still a little nervous.

McGregor then gets an idea. "You know what, I don't think I'll eat you, since you are so rare."

Rintoo's tail waggles. "I can go?"

"No!" McGregor slams his fist against the table. "Instead, I'm going to sell you."

"What?" Rintoo gasps.

"Chinese Tigers will pay a huge price on the markets! I'll be rich!" Mr. McGregor does a dance.

Rintoo thinks to himself now. _"This guy is a lunatic. I have to get out of here! _Rintoo tries to leave, sneaking towards the door.

"I don't think so!" McGregor charges towards him and grabs his arms. He grabs rope and ties him to the chair. Rintoo struggles to break free, only making the chair jump up and down. He laughs as he sees Rintoo's useless attempt to break free.

* * *

><p>"There he is. We have to be careful." Peter whispers as he pokes his head up.<p>

"What has he done to Rintoo?" Kai Lan asks.

Peter thinks. "What kind of tiger is he?"

"He's a Chinese Tiger." Kai Lan answers.

This makes Peter gasp the same way McGregor did.

"No wonder he hasn't eaten him yet. He's not going to eat him, that boy's too rare of a species." Peter says.

"Then, what will he do?" Dora asks.

"Take him to the Market." Peter replies.

"Why?" Max asks.

"Because Max, Chinese Tigers aren't even around here. If McGregor takes him to the Market, everyone will want him. I wouldn't be surprised if some even offered Mr. McGregor a million dollars." Ruby explains. "Add the fact that he can talk, and make it around ten million."

"There will be no way to get Rintoo back by buying him!" Tolee says.

"That's why we're going to rescue him. Here and now." Peter calms them down. "And I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"I don't even get to say goodbye..." Rintoo says sadly.<p>

"Oh, boo hoo! Hey, if you be a good sport, I can turn a thousand dollars of my reward into Renminbi!" McGregor bribes.

Rintoo's sadness turns into a pout. "Keep your money!"

"Fine, don't blame me when you're too poor for anything!" He replies.

"Hey! Mr. McGregor!" Peter jumps on his face and he tries to get him off. Peter jumps off and taunts him. "Remember me?"

"Like I would forget, you pathetic rabbit!" McGregor notices the face right away. He runs after Peter, leaving Rintoo alone.

"Come on Rintoo, try to wiggle out and loosen the rope while I untie you!" Kai Lan runs up to him and tries to untie the rope. "Got it!"

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Tolee says.

"One moment. I noticed a few things of ours he took:" Rintoo runs to the other side of the room.

"What did he take?" Hoho asks.

Rintoo pulls out the handle to the portal. He also puts on a pair of green and yellow Roller-Skates that are shaped like a dragon. He reaches for one more item in the pile. He pulls out a red helmet that has an orange visor which goes over his eyes.

"Wow!" Max pulls out a magazine from his overall pocket.

"You're right! That's the Hyper Dragon Roller-Skates and the Turbo Dragon Helmet! Max asked me many times to get it for him, but it's pretty expensive." Ruby explains.

"No more time to dawdle! Time to get going!" Rintoo skates away just as McGregor returns empty handed.

"That stubborn rabbit gets away from me every time." McGregor grumbles. His grumbles turn to screams when he realizes that Rintoo escaped.

McGregor runs to the back to see Rintoo skating away.

"Come back here! You're going to make me famously rich!" Mr. McGregor yells as he runs after them.

"Sorry dude, but I'm more than just a collector's item! I'm funny, agile, and most importantly, fast!" Rintoo skates faster and this time, he's outrunning McGregor.

"You really are a pest!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that captured a rare animal and then tried to bribe him with the reward money!"

"Shut up! Eat me!"

Rintoo continues to skate away from him, making larger distance.

"Is it set yet?" Dora asks.

"We're missing a piece!" Chase replies.

"Catch!" Rintoo throws the handle, and Chase catches it. He puts it in, and pulls the lever. "Come on!"

Everyone makes it in, and Rintoo is left.

"Don't you dare step in there!" As a last resort, McGregor throws his hoe at Rintoo.

"Look out, look out!" Hoho points to the incoming projectile.

"It's Rintoo Time!" Rintoo does a slide, which makes the Hoe just slightly miss as he jumps in. The portal closes, and the parts break apart again.

"You'll be back! And when you do, I'll be rich upon my wildest dreams! You'll see!" McGregor screams.


	6. Chapter 6: The Backyard

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world.

"Still not our home, is it?" Tolee asks without even looking.

"You bet." Rintoo replies.

"How many times do we have to do this before we get it right?" Tolee groans.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. And you shouldn't, either." Rintoo reclines in the grass they landed on.

"Oh, you are such a moron sometimes, Rintoo!" Tolee yells.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Kai Lan stops their arguing.

"We have another matter at hand. That Psychotic Fox didn't do that for no reason. I have a feeling that won't be the last time we see him." Chase explains. "And we have to find out who he is. All we have is 'Blue glove: my brother is wearing the other one'." Chase opens up his notepad to show them.

"What do you think that means?" Boots asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet. However, like I always say: Chase is on the Case!" Chase puts away his notepad and looks around. "Aaah, I'm familiar with this setting." Chase says as he looks around. They're in someone's backyard.

"Us too! We used to know this backyard. It belongs to..." Ruby explains. In big coincidence, they appear.

"Backyardigans!" Max sees them.

"Look, we have guests!" Tyrone says.

"O-M-G! Is that Ruby?" Tasha notices Ruby right away. "Gurl, you are awesome!" Tasha greets Ruby.

"Tasha! It's been so long!" Ruby smiles.

Max rolls his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Austin whispers to Max. They share a silent laugh.

"Greetings. My name is Chase." Chase tips his hat to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chase." Tyrone shakes his paw.

"Is that Dora? THE Dora the Explorer?" Uniqua squeals.

"I guess I'm known here, right?" Dora asks.

"You don't know the half of it! Everyone knows you, Dora!" Pablo explains.

"Awesome! You all seem like cool friends! See, Tolee? Just relax." Rintoo tells him.

"We have business to take care of, don't we Chase?" Tolee turns to Chase, who is still greeting everyone.

"Uh... yes! Yes. We have to track someone down." Chase says.

"Finding someone? Like... a criminal?" Tyrone asks.

Suddenly, the backyard starts to change into a Detective's Office.

"We got you covered." Pablo finishes Tyrone's sentence. Everyone is there but Austin.

"Do you know the criminal's name?" Uniqua asks.

"Uh, no. We don't." Boots answers.

"What he looks like?" Tasha asks.

"A little. We couldn't make out a solid face because the signal of the transmission sent was very unstable." Chase explains.

"Anything?" Tyrone asks.

"Nothing but one clue." Ruby answers.

The Backyardigans huddle up and start whispering.

"What are they saying?" Rintoo asks.

"Quiet. They're thinking." Kai Lan puts a finger to her mouth.

They move back and look back at the others.

"This will be tough, but we will try our best. What is the clue given?" Tasha asks.

"The stranger held up a blue glove and said: 'my brother is wearing the other one'." Tolee gives them the clue.

"A blue glove... a brother... who is wearing the other glove in a pair..." Uniqua thinks.

"It sounds like someone we don't know." Tyrone begins to explain. "But someone who is **related** to someone we know."

"What?" Pablo didn't catch that.

"Oh for goodness sakes! It's the brother of someone we know. And we need to find out who that is." Tasha evaluates.

"But who to go to?" Kai Lan asks.

"I know a guy who knows another guy who has a cousin who knows an uncle who knows a gal who has a great grandfather three times removed who knows a guy who might help us." Uniqua explains.

"Are you serious right now?" Tolee doesn't know what to say about that.

The Backyardigans walk out of the office and into the streets that look like something from LA Noire. Everyone else follows them outside. They continue to walk past streets and cars.

"Psst. We have a man we're trying to find. Think you can help find the guy?" Tyone asks a boy in a brown hat and trench coat. He's leaning on a brick wall in an alleyway. His head is bowed so you can't see his face.

"What man are you looking for?" He lifts his head to show the purple kangaroo.

"Austin? What are you doing?" Tolee asks.

"I don't know about this 'Austin' person. The names Billy Jones." Austin smiles.

"This, this is the kind of guy I like." Rintoo laughs.

Tolee isn't happy. Kai Lan, along with everyone else, plays along. "So, Mr. Jones. We don't know about this person, but he gave away a clue: he held out a blue glove and said 'my brother is wearing the other one'."

"Well, seems like a toughie, but nothing that Billy Jones can't handle." Austin starts to walk to a certain direction. He signals to follow him.

"This reminds me of a song..." Rintoo is about to sing.

"Please don't, Rintoo. I just want to go home." Tolee storms forward.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_  
><em>To everyone he meets he stays a stranger<em>  
><em>With every move he makes another chance he takes<em>  
><em>Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow<em>

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_  
><em>They've given you a number and taken away your name<em>

Rintoo continues to sing and The Backyardigans join in.

The singing suddenly stops when they bump into Austin, who has stopped.

"Is this it?" Boots asks.

Austin nods. "I don't know the exact man, but this guy does." Austin kicks down the door to see the orange sly fox himself.

"Swiper?" Dora gasps in shock.

"Uh..." Swiper tries to run away, but Austin grabs him.

"Where are the flies?" Austin asks.

"What are you talking about?" Swiper asks in confusion.

"**Where are the files?**" Austin screams as he pulls out a water gun.

"Don't get my fur wet!" Swiper squirms.

"Mr. Jones, perhaps you should ask him the true question." Tyrone suggests.

"Right. Almost forgot." Austin keeps him on the table, about to handcuff him. "There's somebody we're trying to find. He's a fox, like you? Tall and thin? Once held up a blue glove, saying 'my brother is wearing the other one?'" Austin asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Swiper lies.

"Bring it out." Austin signals to Tasha. She pulls out a feather and starts tickling him.

"No, please, stop!" Swiper laughs.

"Don't lie to me, Swiper. I know you have information... because you wear blue gloves!" Austin explains.

Everyone gasps.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just stop tickling me!" Swiper gives up. "He's... my brother."

"What?" Kai Lan says in surprise.

Swiper hears a voice over a walkie-talkie. "It's ready."

"But hey don't take it from me. You can go find out for yourself!" Swiper pulls back a tarp to reveal the portal. Swiper tries to shove the heroes in, but only gets Max and Ruby. Swiper checks his new Tech-Wristwatch and snarls. He jumps in afterwards.

"That's not good!" Pablo cries out.

"We have to save them!" Kai Lan and Dora, along with Boots follow her.

"Sorry we have to go, but we've got a biiiiiiig problem!" Tolee jumps in next.

"Thanks for your help. You're all great friends. Maybe we will return someday!" Rintoo jumps in last. The portal closes and falls apart once more.

The setting around them disappears and they end up back in the backyard.

"That was an excellent type adventure, don't you think?" Tyrone finishes with his catchphrase.


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown Cave

The portal opens again, but this time, only Max and Ruby are dropped off in a big, dark cave.

"Guys? Guys? Can you hear us?" Ruby tries to find them by calling their names, but they don't come out.

"Rintoo? Kai Lan? Dora? Boots? Anybody?" Max tries as well, still no use.

"Where did everybody go? And... where were we dropped off?" Ruby asks, actually taking the time to look around. "Max? I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Here!" Max calls out.

"Where?" Ruby starts feeling with her hands to find her brother.

"Here!" He calls out a again. He tries to look for Ruby.

In the dark, they both end up bumping into each other and falling down.

"Oh, there you are, Max." Ruby finally can feel Max.

"Dark." Max says.

"I know it's dark. I can't see anything, either." Ruby replies. "Maybe we can find a light switch, a flashlight..."

Ruby doesn't need to see Max's annoyed face to know what he's thinking.

"Right, now power in a cave. Then what we need is some wood, and fire." Ruby gets back up to start looking, but an eerie voice stops her.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." A mysterious voice replies.

"Who's that?" Ruby asks.

"I've got it covered." He ignores the question. "Follow me."

"How?" Max asks.

"Follow the torch." The stranger replies.

They look around and see the flame. The flame starts to move.

"Come on, Max. He might get us out of here." Ruby grabs Max's hand as she guides him through the dark. They continue to follow the torch until it stops.

"I've been around here for quite some time. You may remember me from before." The mysterious voice says to them.

"Remember you?" Ruby asks.

"When?" Max adds.

"Oh, you still haven't figured it out, have you? Well, I shouldn't be surprised." The mysterious man pulls a lever, making a whole contraption activate, lighting every torch in the giant cave. The light brightens and the stranger can finally be seen. He is a black, tall fox. He has a dark red tip on the edge of it's tail, and bright red eyes. He blends in like the night, with the eyes being the only thing that sticks out. He is around the age 21. He looks exactly like the blurry man in the transmission to Adventure Bay.

"It's... you! You're the fox who hacked into PAW Tower, and the fox who had Swiper's Glove, and the person who is Swiper's secret brother!" Ruby explains.

"That's right, Ruby. I know about all of you. I was here before Swiper, and I was even better than him when I was his age. It's a long and boring background story, so I'll just make this quick. They call me Hounder. You better remember that name, because it will be the last name you will ever remember!" Hounder whistles to call something.

Suddenly, the ground shakes.

"What's... that?" Ruby asks.

"Oh yes, I should have added that this isn't just some cave. This is a special cave I was banished to. Welcome, to Dinosaur Cave!" Hounder laughs when suddenly, a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex storms out of the shadows, and Hounder jumps onto his back. "Dinner time."

Max and Ruby scream at the terrifying beast in front of them.

"We have to go, Max!" Ruby calls out to him, getting her Roller Skates on.

"Dinosaur..." Max stands in shock.

"Come on!" Ruby grabs him and carries him away before the T-Rex can grab him with its ferocious teeth. Ruby carries him with both arms, but he's too heavy for Ruby to carry for so long.

"Car!" Max points to his Pedal Powered Go Cart down below.

"Alright, catch up with me!" Ruby drops him just right into the cart. Max drives off with Ruby right ahead.

The T-Rex roars and tries to grab them.

"Duck!" Max calls out to her.

"That's not a duck, it's..." Ruby turns around and sees the dinosaur's mouth. She ducks just in time to dodge the attack. "oh, you meant that duck. Oops."

Max just rolls his eyes.

"Come on! If you fail, you're getting no dinner... and a spanking!" Hounder replies to the T-Rex. This makes the giant beast angry, and he starts running faster.

"It's gaining!" Ruby gasps.

"Dinosaur!" Max points above them.

"I know, we're being chased by a giant, bunny eating Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Ruby says.

Max sighs and facepalms. He gets close enough to push her head up to show what he's talking about.

"Dinosaur!" Max repeats.

She sees a purple flying creature above.

"Oh! It's a Pterodactyl!" Ruby explains.

Max knows that. Max waves his arms, and the flying creature sees them.

"I hope he's friendly..." Ruby crosses her fingers.

The Pterodactyl picks them off the ground and places them to higher ground.

"Thank you, mister!" Ruby waves.

Hounder is furious now. "Bruno, get them! It's them or nothing!"

The T-Rex makes a mighty jump to a higher platform. It jumps to another one, and so on.

"We have to get going, Max!" Ruby skates away, along with Max. They start to get away, when suddenly the giant dino breaks through the platform they're standing on, sending them flying. Ruby grabs onto a ledge with one hand, and Max in the other.

"They're vulnerable! Finish them off!" Hounder laughs.

The T-Rex begins to charge.

"What do we do, Max?" Ruby tries to find a plan.

Max points down.

"You want me to let go? Who knows what might be down there?" Ruby worries.

Max looks Ruby deep in the eyes. Ruby understands what he means.

"You want me to trust you, huh?" Ruby asks. Max nods. "Please tell me what you're doing is right, Max..." She lets go and they fall as the T-Rex is about to bite into them.

They both scream as they fall. They fall for some time until they land safely onto a platform far below.

"Ow, by tail took most of that landing." Ruby rubs her sore bottom.

"Ruby!" Max points above.

"What now?" Ruby looks up to see the colossal monster fall fast down to where they are standing. "Run, run, run!" Ruby grabs Max and they sprint before it comes down to their level. The impact was so great, it's cracking the platform they're on! It splits in half and each sibling ends up on different sides. "Keep going! We'll meet up again!" Ruby signals to Max.

"Come here you brats!" Hounder is about to chase after them, but the crack separates the T-Rex and Hounder as well.

"Go after the kid!" Hounder points to Max. "I'll go after the girl."

"Max, my side of the cavern is getting narrower..." Ruby turns to see that Max is having the same problem.

"You will face our wrath!" Hounder screams as they charge at the two children.

They continue to move until they run out of room to move. They both slip off and grab each other by the hands. They continue to skate, but now sideways along the side of the crack!

"What the flipping jelly bean?!" Hounder yells in frustration.

Suddenly, the portal appears.

"Hop in!" Kai Lan pops her head out of the portal.

"Alright, Max. On three we let go of each other. One, Two, Three!" Max and Ruby let go of each other and lean upright again. They both make it into the portal, flying through the air.

"Fling me!" Hounder commands. The Tyrannosaurus Rex launches him into the air with the nudge of his nose, and Hounder flips into the air. When Hounder starts to fall back down, the T-Rex looks for the right shot, and dropkicks Hounder into the portal before it closes.


	8. Chapter 8: Bubbletucky

They all start falling through the portal until they end up in another world. However, now they float down much slower. It only takes a second to realize where they are. Blue is all around them, and they could feel some pressure on their body. They are at the bottom of the ocean.

Ruby starts to gurgle and panic, but she stops when she realizes that she is not drowning. She opens her mouth to speak, expecting nothing to be heard, but to her surprise, it comes out.

"I can breathe?" Ruby gasps.

"We all can breathe down here!" Rintoo has fun swimming around at the bottom of the sea, floating around freely.

"Where are we?" Dora asks.

"Well, without checking, we are in the bottom of the ocean." Chase replies.

"Thank you, Einstein." Tolee retorts.

"But, checking my scanner, we are succinctly…" Chase pushes a button on his scanner, and it activates. He comes back with a reading. "Bubble Guppies."

They then look around some more, and see a school.

"Hey, I wonder if there's a… School of Fish in there?" Rintoo laughs. Everyone else laughs with him.

"I like you, Rintoo. You're so funny." Boots replies.

They decide to check it out. As Rintoo joked about, there was fish in the school.

"Alright, maybe they can help us find the parts again." Tolee looks around.

"Let me check around here." Chase changes the scanner to a different mod. He then begins to scan the place, looking high and low. Then, he hears a beeping noise. "A piece is close by! Keep your eyes peeled."

"Eeew, why would you peel your eyes? That sounds like it would hurt." Rintoo replies.

"I think I see it!" Kai Lan points to a fish with blue hair and a camo fin. She approaches him. "Ni Hao."  
>Right away, the fish kid knows who it is. "I know that greeting from anywhere!" The kid turns around and smiles. "Kai Lan! It's so good to see you! And the rest of the Portal Kids! Molly! You've gotta see this!" He calls to another fish with pink hair and an aqua fin.<p>

"What is…" She gasps when she notices them, too. "It's the Portal Kids! Oh my goodness!"

"That's right, it's us." Boots acts smooth.

Rintoo follows along. He licks his hands, and slicks his mane. "We're here to try to find the pieces of the Portal to try to get out of here. Do you have any parts we might need?"

"I think I have one." Gil pulls out the lever piece of the Portal.

"That actually worked. I don't believe it." Tolee just facepalms.

"Need help finding the other parts? We're almost done here in school." Molly suggests.

"That sounds great." Dora answers.

"Alright, another adventure to go on! The search for the Portal Pieces!" Gil exclaims.

A few minutes later, the Bubble Guppies meet up with them again.

"Alright, let's get looking." They start to search all around for the parts.

"Man, this is tiring." Boots wipes some sweat away from his head.

"That's because we're all in the same place, looking around the same places. What we need to do is split up." Chase explains.

"That sounds like a great plan." Kai Lan says. "I'll go with Tolee."

"I'll go with Dora." Boots says.

"Max and I are always a team. Right, Max?" Ruby asks Max. He nods in approval.

"I'll stick with Molly." Gil says.

"Makes sense to me." Molly responds.

"Well then, Rintoo. You're hooked to me for this mission." Chase says.

"Do you have cool Police Equipment?" Rintoo asks.

"I sure do." Chase nods.

"Awesome!" Rintoo runs off with him.

They all split up and start to search farther across the city.

"Found!" Max hold up a piece.

"We got one, too!" Kai Lan hollers.

"We got nothing." Gil shakes his head.

"We got a piece!" Dora adds.

"Alright, now we'll just have to hope Rintoo and Chase found one." Ruby waits.

With Chase and Rintoo, they're still looking.

"Chase! Hey, Chase! I found it!" Rintoo digs though a pile of garbage and finds it. "Yuck! I smell nasty!"

"Nice work, Rintoo. You're good at finding things." Suddenly, Chase feels something behind him. He turns around, and there stands Hounder.

"Hello." He simply replies.

"Hounder no Hounding!" Rintoo replies.

Hounder just laughs. "Is that what you do to my brother to make him go away? 'Swiper No Swiping?' That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Well guess what kid; it doesn't work on me."

Rintoo gulps in fear.

"Can you run fast?" Chase murmurs.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Rintoo whispers. They both take off in a dash.

"Come back here!" Hounder sprints in hot pursuit. They try their best to escape Hounder's cluches, but he's too fast.

"I can't run this fast!" Chase is slowing down. Rintoo turns around and picks him up. He starts get heavy, so they hide behind a car. They then check it.

"Do you think this belongs to anyone?" Rintoo asks.

"It doesn't have a key anywhere. It also looks worn out; looks like it was thrown out because maybe the key went missing." Chase explains.

"Can you hotwire?" Rintoo asks.

"What can't I hotwire?" Chase nods.

Hounder continues to look for them. "Where are you?"

They drive by him in a blur in the old car.

"Why you little-" Hounder stops a nearby car and pulls the driver out of it.

"Hey, what are you…?" Before the guy can ask him, Hounder drives off with his car.

"We're coming, guys!" Rintoo hollers to them, even through they're too far away to hear him.

"You better pull over right now before I hurt you!" Hounder screams from behind. Chase looks through the rearview mirror and sees Hounder gaining.

"This calls for awesome chase music!" Rintoo puts a CD into the player, and the song plays. Rintoo sings along to it.

_I'm Headed For The Border  
>It's On My Mind<br>And Nothin' Really Matters  
>I've Got To Be On Time<br>Look In The View Mirror  
>Is He Hot On My Tracks<br>Is He Getting Nearer  
>I Feel Some Heat Is On<br>My Back_

(Speed Demon)  
>Speedin' On The Freeway<br>Gotta Get A Leadway  
>(Speed Demon)<br>Going fast On The Highway  
>Gotta Have It My Way<br>(Speed Demon)  
>Mind Is Like A Compass<br>I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
>(Speed Demon)<br>(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
>Get Your Ticket Right<p>

"Come on you bucket of bolts! Go faster!" Hounder pounds on the car, but it won't go any faster.

"Is that them?" Chase points in front of them in the streets, crossing.

"Aaah!" Rintoo notices them too. He comes to a stop, putting on the brake. The car stops inches away from them.

"Rintoo?" Kai Lan looks up to see his friend.

"Where did you get the ride?" Dora asks.

"To make a long story short, the piece isn't the only thing we brought back. Hounder is gaining. Hop in."

Everyone gets in, and they skid away. Tolee looks around to see Hounder.

"He followed us?" Tolee asks in surprise.

"I thank you all for setting me free from my prison in that cave. Now your reward is certain doom!" Hounder laughs. He finally is close enough to bash their car in the bumper.

"What do you think this is, a Car Chase or Bumper Cars?" Boots replies to the bump.

"Come on, put the pieces together!" Dora starts to assemble the Portal.

"I think it doesn't go like that. I believe it goes like this." Kai Lan corrects her.

"Ladies, it goes in like this." Gil tries to put it in right.

"No, that's wrong. You're pushing it in backwards!" Molly moves him aside to try.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Hounder continues to slam into them.

"Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me!" Ruby intervenes and begins to assemble it. "Got it!" Ruby is the one to finally get it right.

"Let me have it." Chase uses his grappling hook to grab onto the portal and throw it out in front of them. Tolee pulls the level before he throws it. It lands in front of the car, and they zoom in, leaving the car behind.

"Not this time." Hounder follows after them, crashing into the abandoned car and jumping in after them.


	9. Chapter 9: Bikini Bottom

They once more fell from the portal that opened above.

"Found a piece." Gil says.

"Underwater again?" Dora looks around in confusion.

"Are we in the same place?" Boots asks.

"No, look. See it?" Ruby points off in the distance.

"That's the Krusty Krab!" Kai Lan points out.

"We're in Bikini Bottom? Awesome!" Rintoo jumps around in joy.

"Trouble." Max points to the Krusty Krab.

"No, it's a good thing that we found the Krusty Krab." Ruby replies.

Max just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Trouble!" Max repeats.

"Most of the time, I can't seem to understand you. What are you trying to say?" Ruby asks.

"Wait, I hear something. Tīng..." Kai Lan puts her ear up and everyone else follows. They start to hear crashing sounds and rustling around, followed by a familiar voice.

"What are you here to do, try to get the formula, Plankton?" Mr. Krabs asks from inside.

"The Krusty Krab is in..." Ruby is about to say.

"trouble!" Max finishes.

They head inside and see Plankton, sitting in Mr. Krab's chair. SpongeBob is about to face off against him, while Mr. Krabs and Squidward are tied up. Plankton spins around so that they can see him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Ruby?" Plankton asks. "It's good to see you both again after so many years."

"Oh no, it's Plankton!" Kai Lan gasps.

"Please except a small token of my gratitude for you coming all this way to see me." Plankton chuckles as robots come from behind and try to grab them. Rintoo quickly turns around and slides under the robot's legs. He pushes them and they fall over, unable to get back up.

"That's a funny way to thank us." Rintoo replies.

"You're going down!" Chase charges at him for an arrest, but surprisingly, Mr. Krabs stops him.

"Wait a minute! Plankton isn't here to steal for formula." Mr. Krabs replies.

"That's a dirty trick, Plankton." SpongeBob says.

"No fair! You kidnapped Mr. Krabs and Squidward so you can hold them for ransom and take over the Krusty Krab, didn't you?" Boots asks.

Plankton just simply laughs.

"Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded, me?" Plankton asks.

"Yes!" His own robots answer.

"Now you pesky children, I have the upper hand. This is about both our world and yours so you better do as I say." Plankton commands.

"No way!" Tolee answers.

"Don't you care about Mr. Krabs?" Plankton claps his hands, and the guards tighten their grip.

"For the love of pearl, please listen to him!" Mr. Krabs pleads.

"Oh, alright. Give me the scoop, Plankton." SpongeBob rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, Sponge. I will." Plankton brings up a hologram. "As you both well know, Earth is made up of two dimensions. The dry world, the one you live in is called the Land of Earth..." Plankton explains.

"Tell us something we don't know." Rintoo interrupts.

"Shut up! Heed me!" Plankton shuts him up. "And the wet world, is known as the Land of Water. In the Chum Bucket, I was scanning for some strange activity that my loving Karen picked up. And that energy, was coming from a portal that opened up. Suddenly, a black and red fox named Hounder came out of the portal, and stole most of my technology. I tried to fight back, but he conquered us and drove me out of my home. Hounder then sabotaged my Raw Power Generator, which brings energy to my entire factory. It is running uncontrollably, and there is no place to store this excess electricity. According to my calculations, if the Raw Power Generator isn't stopped by sunset, there will be a giant explosion!" Plankton explains. He looks around to see that everyone fell to sleep due to his boring speech. "Fine! Don't blame me when this happens!"

Plankton tries to turn off the hologram, but it ends up malfunctioning and blowing up in his face, waking everyone up.

"How can we stop this from happening, Plankton?" Mr. Krabs asks.

"Only one thing to do. Someone must go into The Chum Bucket, take down Hounder, and turn off the machine before sunset. And it should be the gang that was able to save themselves many times over." Plankton explains.

"Forget about it, Plankton. I didn't make the machine. It's your fault if it blows up." Ruby replies.

"Please, Portal Kids! You're the only one who can stop that machine!" SpongeBob pleads.

"I also know that he has four of the five pieces of the portal to get back home." Plankton adds.

"Someone tell us why we should trust Plankton when 99 out of 100 times he's lying?" Rintoo asks.

"But what if it's that one time?" Kai Lan asks.

The kids think it over. "We'll do it."

"Excellent." Plankton nods.

They all head out and to the restaurant on the other side of the street.

"Let's go!" They head to the Chum Bucket and head through the doors.

"So, you decided to show up? Bring it on! This place will be blown to kingdom come! This is why you should never mess with me!" Hounder continues to monologue and accidentally steps on a pad. Rintoo just walks over to a lever, and the traps that Hounder set up activate. Hounder gets trapped by his own device.

"Darn it! I started to monologue!" Hounder grunts.

"That was easy." Tolee and the others reach the machine and turn it off. They also take the pieces and the piece that they got and put them together. They get into the portal and off they go.

"I won't be defeated that easily!" Hounder easily pries himself out and runs into the portal.


End file.
